Deceptiqueen Part 2
by Kotego
Summary: Sequel to Medalis-Chan's 'Deceptiqueen'. The story continues as Megatron and Slipstream become closer, only to catch the optics of a certain seeker.


By now Slipstream had gotten over the small limp as she exited her leader's quarters. Through the hallways she strode as casually as possible so as to not arouse any suspicion among the other Decepticons she passed on her way back to the other seekers. Fortunately none seemed to raise an optic-ridge with her sort of stiff posture or the fact she came from Megatron's quarters after who-knows-how-long.

Sure, the femme looked confident and indifferent to the surroundings around her like she usually did, but Slipstream couldn't stop her processor from whirling in a fluster of mixed emotions between feeling uncertain for Megatron's offer or completely delighted. Confusion – it rattled her whole system like a virus. One side – the defiant side –continued to say, _'Don't _ever_ do that again'_, while the other – the willing side – said, _'That was amazing'_.

One thing was for sure: Slipstream couldn't find herself to shake off that admiration for Megatron ever since joining his ranks officially. She wasn't lying when any leader would be a perfect replacement for that idiot Starscream (slag, even _Prime_ would suffice better than him), but then she had little to no interest for the Decepticon warlord . . . Slipstream didn't know when or how that suddenly changed, though. Now . . . now it seemed there was no other leader she'd rather follow; it was like a spell – a sort of obsession over the tyrant. One might even consider it . . . N-No, she dare not call it love.

Slipstream stopped right in front of the door and shook her head. _'Just stop thinking about it.'_ She depressed one of the controls and it seemed a gust of unstoppable questions flew her way the cycle the door slid open. Where had she been the past few megacycles – _'I was gone that long?'_ – What Megatron wanted, why he wanted _her_, what the slag happened, etc.

However the only answer they received was a simple, "Where's Skywarp?" Timidly the cowardly clone poked his head from the back, apparently unharmed, and Slipstream decided the other mechs' interfacing units would be spared . . . for now.

* * *

Megatron looked up with a bored expression to have been "graced" with another few data pads to look over for the current mission at hand. But he looked forward, a bit surprised. Sprawled on the small table was that same femme that he couldn't shake from his thoughts after she left – just about a solar-cycle ago. She lay on her side with the same smirk as if in complete control; Megatron couldn't avert his dumbstruck gaze. Her elbow joint aided in balancing in the position with the servo holding her helm while the other rested on her hip casually.

"My liege . . ."

Megatron couldn't find a reply.

"My liege?"

His metal brow furrowed when another familiar voice started replacing hers.

"My liege, are you listening to me?"

The Decepticon leader slightly shook his head. Slipstream's appearance disappeared. Megatron blinked and he saw Shockwave standing across, holding a data pad in his clawed servo.

"What . . ?"

"I was explaining with the disappearance of the Constructicons progress has slowed significantly with the rebuilding of the Nemesis. I'm afraid it's going to take much longer before we may actually leave this planet."

". . . Then I suggest you find them as quickly as possible." He mentally slapped himself for the rushed reply that implied the leader was still only _half_-listening to whatever Shockwave said. His processor wandered off again, despite his attempt to focus on the current events at hand. Ugh . . .

It'd been a solar-cycle since that . . . interesting night. Afterwards both Megatron and Slipstream somewhat made an unconscious agreement not to speak of it to anyone. Neither saw any benefit in revealing some unofficial relationship, if not a worse outcome, so what was the point in telling? However, more on Slipstream's part did passing the other in the hallway or stand even yards apart in the same room become rather awkward. Slipstream knew Megatron definitely wasn't going to let this go soon; already, when no one else came within earshot, he'd asked, "So what do you say to my proposal?"

Slipstream wanted to spit a sarcastic remark of annoyance, but thought another nano-klik and slightly looked away as if embarrassed (which sort of rang true considering she held a slight, but visible blush every now and then when their optics made contact). "I'm still thinking about it . . . sir . . ."

Oh well. He could wait.

* * *

Not many noticed the unusual behavior between the two – or at least cared to notice or say anything about it. Typically excluding a certain seeker. Almost immediately Starscream noticed something different between the two, for lack of a better word: well, first of all, Megatron wanted to see _Slipstream_ – a Decepticon who may be a bit high among the ranks but not nearly prominent enough to catch the leader's attention out of nowhere. And to be gone for a little over six mega-cycles and then return stiffer than usual? Not to mention how awkwardly Slipstream looked away to avoid optic contact with the Decepticon leader. The other clones may not have been able to catch these subtle facts through lack of experience, but Starscream could tell.

And he intended to discover whatever went between the two. He had a few theories.

Starscream decided to confront Slipstream first; she was _his_ clone after all, and definitely posed no threat compared to what Megatron did if the mech gave him just the slightest hint of insubordination; he couldn't allow that at this time.

He entered their shared quarters. Everyone was there, minus Skywarp; Starscream's optic twitched a bit, but he shrugged it off for now. "Slipstream." His feminine clone turned and flashed an annoyed expression. "I would like to talk with you _privately_." He gave her no time to give a proper response and immediately walked back out of the room. Reluctantly Slipstream followed Starscream. She followed him to a small storage room without any cameras in the corners.

"And what does the 'great' Starscream want from me now?" she asked sarcastically, though her expression betrayed boredom.

"Your behavior's been . . . off whenever you're anywhere near Megatron. Care to explain?"

"And what business is this of yours?"

"Answer me first." Slipstream hesitated and Starscream narrowed his optics. "What happened when he called you yesterday?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she snapped.

"I'm your creator."

"And . . ?" Slipstream didn't let Starscream reply. "The little illusion of control you had over us is far from returning, Starscream. I don't have to remind you that we're the only reason you're still online." When Starscream didn't reply, she continued, "Is that all you wanted to bother me about?"

Starscream growled a vicious "Yes" and left the room.

* * *

Megatron leaned into his throne impatiently until the femme he'd summoned finally arrived. He flashed an irritable frown, but she gave no indication she saw and/or cared. "You took your sweet time."

Slipstream couldn't help the triumphant smirk that appeared on her faceplates, but then disappeared quickly and straightened to a professional posture. "You called, sir?"

Megatron shrugged her late appearance off and sat up straight. "I think, after seven solar-cycles I've given you enough time to consider my proposal?"

"Patient, aren't we?" she replied with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement. "As a matter of fact I have . . ." Megatron raise an optic-ridge for the answer, then –

"Megatron!" Skywarp boasted into the room; had it been any other 'Con, Slipstream would have hissed in annoyance at whoever interrupted them. "Autobots! They've ambushed one of our patrols!"

Megatron nodded. "How many are there?"

"The Earth Autobots – and some of the Elite Guard have returned!" Skywarp shook in fear of having to face any of the 'Bots in battle. Slipstream placed a servo on his shoulder to calm him.

"Alert the others and wait for further orders." Timidly the coward clone nodded and left. Megatron jumped out of the throne to follow, only stopping by Slipstream's side for a nano-klik to murmur, "We can continue this later."

Once Megatron made it out of the room the alarm began with Decepticons everywhere appearing from different rooms in confusion and alertness. Megatron ignored any questions thrown at him and only ushered them to follow until coming into one of the main control rooms. There he came to Shockwave.

"My liege," said the one-eyed Decepticon, "Ramjet and Sunstorm were ambushed when scavenging for supplies and we received a distress signal. Your orders . . ?"

Megatron didn't answer at first. Then, "Gather six capable fliers." He looked behind to see Slipstream entering the room; then at Starscream who stood far off near one of the walls. "Make that four." After Shockwave nodded, the silver mech beckoned the former SIC to him.

"I assume I'm coming?" Starscream spat bitterly.

"You should be joyous," he replied casually, smirking with amusement. "You have a chance to prove yourself to me."

"I'm _ecstatic_." The seeker rolled his optics and turned away.

Once all others for the mission were assembled, the team flew out of the cavernous base for the location that the distress signal originated from. In fact, there _were_ a team of about a dozen Autobots attacking Ramjet and Sunstorm. By now most of the building supplies had been destroyed or abandoned.

Megatron aimed for the closest Autobot and fired his fusion canon. The Autobots were surprised by the new wave of enemies, which gave the Decepticons the advantage of driving them back.

Slipstream looped around one of the fliers; flying Autobots – a concept the 'Cons had yet to get used to. Their smaller sizes made them faster and Slipstream gritted her denta in frustration when her null rays constantly missed the 'Bot. When Sunstorm came to join the small fight, Slipstream abandoned the Autobot now concerned with one of her brothers and focused on the Autobots still grounded.

One of the 'Bots – a white ninja-bot – already noticed her soaring for them and nun chucks ejected from his servos; twirling them around he jumped to collide with the femme. Slipstream shot her null canons like crazy at the new opponent, but most of the shots were deflected by the nun chucks. The ninja-bot managed to throw her off course and she plummeted into the hard, unforgiving concrete.

She groaned, ignoring the battle going on around her. Slipstream could hear rampaging pedes coming from behind: a blue Prime came running with spear and shield. However before he could come near enough for a close-range assault, a large pede rammed into his faceplates.

Soon enough after that, there was a shout. "_Retreat_!" Slipstream couldn't tell who said it, but it was definitely an Autobot, seeing as they all began running from the battle, leaving the Decepticons to bask in their new victory.

The 'Con – Slipstream assumed as her rescuer for obvious reasons – remained standing behind her for a cycle before coming 'round and kneeling. Slipstream looked up, giving a slight smirk. "Did you do that just to impress me?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Megatron replied coolly, though tinged with amusement. He held out a servo and Slipstream gratefully accepted it.

She answered lowly so that only he would hear, "Good for you it worked."

He replied with the same tone, "I take that as a 'yes'."

From not too far away Starscream eyed the two scornfully. He didn't hear what they said, but an optic twitched at the looks they gave each other when they spoke. _'It can't be _that_,'_ he thought, his optics narrowing as he continued studying the two like a – what did the humans call it? Like a hawk aiming for its prey? Yeah, something like that.

A scowl crossed his faceplates when his "glorious" leader offered a servo and hoisted his femme clone back onto her pedes. Then they just stood there whilst the others concerned themselves with salvaging any remaining supplies or exclaiming how much more difficult the Autobots had been than they usually were. Megatron still held her servo in his own, though she gave no sign of protest. Their optics bore into each other with a certain longing that Starscream couldn't describe – or wanted to describe should he come up with the conclusion he dearly didn't want.

Megatron edged a little closer.

Starscream's optics widened. _'NO!'_ He didn't want to describe it but the word ran through his processor again and again: affection. He inwardly growled. He hated the thought and wanted to abolish it with a different theory, but their odd actions certainly added up to mean only one thing: Megatron and Slipstream – the leader he despised and the femme clone he unfortunately relied on – were . . . in love with each other!

The seeker wanted to jump right now and shout his conclusion at Megatron accusingly, though held his reserve. _'Now's not the time.' _He couldn't do this in front of a whole crowd and look like a fool when they denied the idea; no, a private meeting with Megatron would be better.

* * *

For a few cycles when Starscream returned to base to think over the situation again, he began to doubt how confronting Megatron about his love life would accomplish anything. What was Starscream's business in all of this besides Slipstream was _his_ clone? That reason certainly didn't mean anything to Megatron. But of course, that was the main reason he wanted to get involved in the first place: Slipstream is _his_, and the idea of Megatron seducing her ground his gears severely. Megatron could learn of secrets known by Slipstream and use that against Starscream; he couldn't allow that if he truly wanted to survive.

Eventually Starscream convinced himself that his downfall may occur if Megatron and Slipstream came together.

Starscream decided not to think about the actual confrontation but what he'd do after. Try to separate them? He surely lacked the power to do that. _'Maybe I should leave this alone . . . for now,'_ he thought. He paused. _'Then again . . . I should at least confirm this.'_

A spark of confidence came alive when realization hit him: it seemed Megatron and Slipstream meant to keep this under wraps. Heh, imagine if his "loyal" followers discovered this and took advantage? Megatron would have more to worry about than Starscream. Or maybe even the Autobots!

Starscream smirked. _'Megatron can't expose me if I'm capable of exposing him first.'_ It'd be easy. He'd start with the least brightest of Decepticons, from which they'd tell others like a simple rumor; and those curious enough would look into it to see if said rumor was true. And information is often hard to keep from the other side – supposing Starscream "accidentally" let it slip.

Content with his plan, Starscream strode out of his quarters and walked down the hall, to the throne room. He ignored other Decepticons as he fell lost in his thoughts, pondering on how he'd begin to explain what he claimed to know. He found himself in front of the door leading to the throne room – leading to Megatron.

Driven by his ego, he didn't knock for permission to enter and casually opened the door and stepped inside. Megatron, looking bored out of his processor while sitting in an awkward position on his thrown, lazily looked up. After trying thousands on stellar-cycles to remind Starscream that he preferred knowing of his audience ahead of time (which was always brushed off), Megatron gradually gave up. Just in case, however, he moved a servo to rest near his back if he should ever need to grab a sword (being as his fusion canon was under repair).

"What do you want?"

Starscream paused, wiping the small smirk off his faceplates and replied curtly, "I've noticed Slipstream has been acting . . . _odd_ lately; particularly around you."

"Might I ask how this is any of your business?"

"She's _my_ clone."

"And you're all _my_ Decepticons." Megatron couldn't help but smirk at Starscream's narrowed glare. "Besides," he continued casually, sitting up straight and draping one leg over the other, "It's not like you to show concern."

"Far from it," Starscream spat.

"Then why, pray tell, have you come?" He resumed a straight, stoic face.

"What happens to my clones is my business," the seeker replied. "That's all, sir." He waited for the other to respond, thinking of his next words carefully.

"Ah, so you fear their betrayal, then?" Starscream raised an optic-ridge, a dare for Megatron to continue with whatever conclusion he came up with. "Considering your own treacherous nature, I wouldn't be surprised if your clones did the same to you _once again_; they are, after all, the only reason why you're here." Megatron's optics narrowed, reminding the other of his disapproval for his attempts to become leader of the Decepticons.

Starscream crossed his arms. "Perhaps, but then again if you're so wary of me, then why keep me online?" Apparently he hadn't chosen his words carefully enough.

However Megatron didn't act upon the question like Starscream half-expected. He laid back. "You're here because I need soldiers. Even if that means recruiting the likes of you." Starscream didn't respond. He expected the leader had more to say; he always did. "But at least taking _you_ in works in my favor. You're a perfect example to discourage any more treachery among my ranks now that the traitor himself is once again a loyal Decepticon – only on a _much_ tighter leash and just one step away from being slagged should you make even one slipup."

* * *

_Deca-cycles ago Starscream made another attempt on assassinating Megatron, once again ending in failure. However, this time the tyrant nearly had his head at the end of his fusion canon. Quickly Starscream begged for mercy, despite the All Spark fragment granted him immortality. _

_Before Megatron could fire, the Autobots attacked. The Decepticon tyrant and the traitor were forced to join forces to fight off the attack. They narrowly escaped._

"_Now where were we?" Megatron ignited his fusion canon once again. "And this time we better remove that pesky fragment."_

_Starscream gulped. "N-No, you don't want to do that!"_

"_Oh, I think I do."_

"_B-But, I . . . I can be of assistance – ! You saw what happened back there; just imagine what else we can do as comrades rather than enemies."_

_Megatron narrowed his optics. To Starscream's surprise the fusion canon powered down and he tore it away from the seeker's face. Megatron pondered: Starscream was a traitor, and no doubt had intentions of back-stabbing the leader in the future; but from the previous events perhaps adding another soldier to the ranks would further aid the Decepticon cause. And he had to admit Starscream had a point in their teamwork. _

"_You make a sound argument . . ." Starscream flashed a look of hope to the other. "But you're far too untrustworthy."_

_Before Megatron could aim again, Starscream raised his servos in defense. "I promise you total loyalty! I even know the whereabouts of some other fragments not too far from here – !"_

"_. . . Let's see what your _clones_ have to say."_

_Surprisingly enough most of the clones vouched for Starscream's claims. Megatron was still wary, however, of the seeker, and kept constant watch on him. But it seemed that with each passing solar-cycle, he had no intentions of a coup of some sort; the former SIC even seemed discouraged from trying anything suspicious. This was good. _

* * *

Starscream scowled. "I still don't see what this has to do with the relationship with my clones."

Megatron smirked. "You're nearly alone. Some of the clones may still be on your side in a way. With them against you, well, you've got no one else. No one to aid you if I decide you're better off offline. You can deny it all you want, but, after the failures, being a loner isn't in your programming." Irritation glowered in Starscream's optics; he always was easy to read, Megatron thought. Megatron's only mistake, however, was barely taking the seeker's rebellious and hostile actions toward him seriously enough to think he'd actually try to offline him. Now, thanks to the clones' recommendations, Starscream returned to the Decepticons to prove himself again. "Oh please, Starscream, I saw your abnormal hostility toward Blitzwing when you discovered he'd been intimate with Skywarp."

Starscream said nothing, only glared back at the other. Megatron continued, "And now you're confronting me on my behavior toward Slipstream – which will be revealed eventually and which you _will_ deal with it, whether you like it or not."

"So you _are_ in a romantic relationship with her," Starscream found himself blurting it out.

He stepped back, wondering what his leader may do. But Megatron only smirked. "I figured you'd expect something sooner or later."

"You weren't all too subtle about it." He paused, waiting for a sarcastic response. When none came, he continued, "What happened on that one night?"

Megatron's triumphant smirk grew. "That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear seeker. Is that all?" He didn't wait for Starscream's answer. He turned back to a bored demeanor as if the whole conversation never happened; though this time it was more intended to be in a mocking manner.

Clenching his servos into fists, Starscream turned around and left the room without a word.

Hmm, maybe whipping Starscream back to submission won't be as hard as Megatron first surmised.

* * *

That night, Slipstream swerved out of the cavernous base in vehicle mode, upon Shockwave informing her Megatron requested a _private_ audience with her. Once given the location, she flew out and landed on the rim of the back of the mountainous terrain. Megatron waited a few yards from the femme, his back turned.

"I'm glad you could come," he purred as she came behind him. "You have an answer, then?"

"I thought I made that clear after the battle."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Fine," she rasped wryly. "The answer, my over-eager commander, is yes."

He whirled around, though held a serious expression. Upon hearing her answer, he realized something he hadn't thought of before and almost half-regretted this meeting. "I surely hope you've considering this a little more thoroughly: word's bound to come out – eventually to the Autobots – and you'll be in far more danger."

"You say that like I don't know how to handle myself." She placed a servo on her hip. "I've pondered everything. I know the consequences, but I'm more than willing to face them – only as long as you face them with me."

The tyrant eased his posture. "But of course." Megatron grasped Slipstream's sides and brought her closer. In turn, she wrapped her servos around his neck till no space came between them.

Above, hidden among the columns of rock on a higher elevation to avoid detection, a seeker peered at the two with narrowed optics. He gritted his denta when their lips locked. _Disgusting_. Starscream scraped his talons along the rock in anger. Anger that Megatron had the _audacity_ to seduce one of his clones; anger that he had no power to prevent it.

His optics flew wide open when the two finally broke apart and Megatron asked, barely audible from Starscream's vantage point, "Slipstream, will you be my mate?"

He wasted no time and flew away from the rocks. He didn't care if he was heard. Starscream dare not hear his clone's answer – especially when he already knew what she would say.


End file.
